2 Love
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: Part of my 100 themes Challenge! Pokémon  Gaspar is lost in a cave and when DeathGaze takes him home, their topic of discussion is their trainer... Homoeroticism: !


Second theme of my _100 Themes Challenge_ is love~ Aw~  
>But I decided not to make it all smooshy smoochy lovey dovey hetaro, err... you get the idea.<p>

So this is Family/Friendship love between two of my Gengars(:

* * *

><p>DeathGaze took Gaspar's hand and lead him on through the darkness. The younger Gengar blushed a little but held on tight because he was scared of being left behind again. Both were scratched and beaten from fending off wild Pokémon left, right and centre but were both perserveering nonetheless.<p>

Gaspar was grateful to have DeathGaze with him- he'd been so lonely without him when he was seperated from the rest of the team. And he was terrified too.  
>What kind of Gengar was he? One that was scared of the dark? That was often afraid of his own species? That rarely put up a fight?<p>

He sniffled and whimpered a little at the memories and hearing this, DeathGaze squeezed his hand a little tighter.  
>"Don't think about it." he whispered in an unusually gentle tone.<p>

Gaspar nodded wordlessly and scrubbed his tears away with his purple paw, continuing to stumble after his older friend helplessly.

"Think of something else. Think of sunshine." DeathGaze suggested.

Gaspar paused a moment. He knew what his sunshine was. She had glossy blonde hair and unwavering blue eyes and always wore a hat and a smile.  
>She was seventeen now, wasn't she? But she was never faultered by age or stereotypes. She could be funny and kind and serious all at the same time.<br>None of them could sing very well but they did so anyway, and they danced too and told each other stories.  
>And when he had a nightmare or got scared or hurt, she was always behind him. She always urged him ahead but was his fallback too.<p>

"I miss her. I'm so sorry I ran away, DeathGaze…" Gaspar trembled.

This time, the older Gengar stopped and turned around to him. Tears were slipping over his purple flushed cheeks and splashing to the stone cave floor.  
>DeathGaze offered him a ghost of his usually cheeky smile and a brief, tight hug. Gaspar accepted both gladly and tried his hardest to smile back.<p>

"I miss her too. Any moment I'm away from her; I hate it. It's okay, Gaspar. Let's go find her."

Tiredly, he held his hand out one more time and the two of them struggled on, through more tunnels and traps and wild Pokémon until eventually- finally- they saw the sunshine.

"Gaspar! DeathGaze! Boys!" a relieved yell rang out through the caves.  
>Breaking into a full on sprint, the blonde youth cascaded towards her purple friends, as they did the same towards her. They met in a mixture of hugging and wailing and snuffles.<br>Amzaar held on tight to her ghost Pokémon, not wanting to release them for a second more.

Reluctantly, she pulled away to gaze into their exhausted faces and smiled, tears rolling freely over her face to kiss at her chin and drop past her knees.

"You two just broke my heart and mended it in within the space of a few hours." she told them croakily.  
>"Nnngaa…" Gaspar squeaked, hiding his face on her sleeve. She pressed her tear-streaked cheek to his head and sighed happily.<br>"Thank you, bub," she whispered to DeathGaze who was smiling a little triumphantly. He was always there. "You brought him home."  
>"Gar." DeathGaze nodded, joining in the hug again.<p>

Eventually, Amzaar stood again to lead the way out of the narrow exit.  
>DeathGaze and Gaspar were still holding hands.<p>

"DeathGaze… Why did you come back for me?" Gaspar asked quietly, shyly, his yellow bow ruffling in the evening breeze that flooded through the hole in the wall.  
>DeathGaze smiled, sincerely. They crawled out together and he replied, "Because I love you. We're brothers and that's what brothers do."<p>

To their left, the rest of Amzaar's Pokémon crowded over.  
>All of their brothers and sisters. They were one huge family. Gaspar's eyes softened and his smile grew. His scarlett eyes matched the inky horizon stretched out behind them. They were one big family.<p>

And he loved them all.

* * *

><p><em>Amzaar <em>is my Pokémon OC and _Gaspar _and _DeathGaze _are her Gengars.

[Pokémon]


End file.
